Manhunt: The Manhandling Of Satan
by Artie 'Door Stopped Fletcher
Summary: Starkweather's ghost had come to make James Earl Cash kill more people but theirs actually a sinister reason for it! Hell need to change who he is if he wants to escape for good!
1. Chapter 1

AN I know everyone who read Hitman the Hatti mg said it was terrible, but I wrote it about ten years ago! So I derided to write a new story so show people how I improved! I also now there wasn't been a Manhunt game in years so everyone forgot about it bit I saw a guy called the Lotti play it so I did research on it and no I have a fanatic for it! Maye I can get other people intersected in it again!

* * *

Manhunt: The Manhandling: Of Satan!

Chapter 1

Somewhere in a a trailer pack in Arizona there was a guy called Jimmy Cards. He dint like taking to anyone and told everyone to just leave him alone except for his neighbor Coleman Fort the Drug Dealer.

But the real reason was he wasn't his name. He was really James Earl Cash the Man-hunter. After he killed Starkweather James Earl Cash went on the lam so the Government couldn't kill him amend everyone in Arizona hates the government. He didn't have any freshen left ether because the Journalist was an insane asylum cause everyone who watched TV thought James Earl Cash was dead and thought she was seeing a ghost.

So most of the time James Earl Cash just moped along in his trailer drugging himself to steel until one night he heard a voice going "BOO!" "Hey wake up James Earl Cash this is a haunting wake up!"

But whee James Earl Cash did wake up he saw a really fat old ugly ghost he cold never forget. His ugly Hawaii an shirt told the world he didn't care about society and his sunglasses wear symbols of the fat that he was blind to the misery he cased. IT was Starkweather the Evil Snuff Director! Exempt it was just his ghost.

Starkweather's goth grinned and drooled blood. "You fought it was overt James Earl Cash? Just because you killed me? But I have so much more films in me! My ghost camera is relay ad all I need now is my star!" That's you Boy!

Then Starkweather pointed a Hit Clips player James Earl Cash had lying around and he disappeared and the Hit Clips player started hoovering and glowing. James Earl Cash new that men we was using it as an earpiece but he didn't want to deal with Starkweather anymore so he just went back to bed. After a few hours thought Starkweather started banging the earpiece up and down o then table to wake him up so James Earl Cash said "Oh for fuck's sake and put it on." "Starkweather I thought you figurine out that I was done with you when I gut open your cuts!"

Look I'm rosy about what happened in the first game. "Said Starkweather." Tell you what I'm paying you in advice! "Then Starkweather's accouter came buy in his Limo because Starkweather had possessed him and he threw a big bag on money through James Earl Cash's trailer window."

James Earl Cash counted the money really fast and hen said. "Okay thanks this pays for the first 24 scenes. Now fuck off." Ten he went back to bed.

"I knew you would say that James Earl Conceded! But I can't let you quit! Thais Why I called in the Nazi Storekeepers to get you!"

Ten a sticky grenade flew in through the window so James Earl Cash hid under his bed as it expulsion!

James Earl Cash hid under the deb until he heard a bunch of people yelling outside and he left to go look around. Outside his door was a bunch of land mines and bear traps and someone had pit up a big poster of Hitler that said in German "If you can't read this I'm gonna fucking kill you." So James Earl Cash broke his bathroom window, took a glass shard, and went out to check on Coleman.

Coleman s' trailer was just guarded by one Storm-trooper outside so James Earl Cash walked behind him and did the hasty glass execution i.e. He stabbed him in the neck. It worked but Starkweather went "BORING! James Earl Cash that execution is like years old! Can you do something new?"

James Earl Cash didn't respect Starkweather but he wasted to try something new anyway. So he went in to the trailer to find Coleman but out of nowhere a Nazi Storm-trooper came and hit him with a basketball bar. "HA HA! We will conquer your trailer for our new living room!" He said.

James Earl Cash ran out and found Coleman's baseball bat and hid in the trailer's shadow before the Storm-trooper found him. Ten after the storeroom gave up looming for him James Earl Cash walked up behind him, thought about what he was going to do for a while, and then did a new Brutal baseball bat execution. i.e. He hit the guy twice in the chest so hard his ribs were conked into his lings.

"BEAUTIFUL! James Earl Cash can I have your autograph after I'm done jerking off? I promise Ill wash my hands!" Said Starkweather because he was a psycho perv who ought murder was sexy. Anyway James Earl Cash walked into the trailer and united Coleman because they tied him up.

"Thanks Buddy Jimmy! Said Coleman! Can you help me escape now? I can take you to mt stash of Feynman so you can kill all the rest OD the Nazis!"

But James Earl Cash didn't have item for looking for secrets. "I DON"T have time for your escort missing!" He said. Then he hit Coleman with the baseball bat so he got knocked down and looked dead do no one would bother him.

After he used Coleman's' painkillers James Earl Cash went to a big pit where there were a couple Stroboscopes walling around wish pickaxes. "Yeah!" One of them said. "Once we find the interiors of this Trailer park well make it our contravention camp and make them all work in our mines. How deer to you think well have to go to find uranium?"

When neither were looking James Earl Cash replaced his baseball bat with a pickax then he hit the wall of Coleman's trailer until they finally came to investigate. James Earl Cash waited until they broke up them he waled up behind one and did a gruesome Pickaxed Execution i.e. swung it right into the guy's head. Since he pickax gave him brain damage he didn't realize what happened so he freaked out and his body ran away and his head got ripped off.

The other guy went to Coleman's backyard so James Earl Cash waited until he walked up to the hose and did an environmental execution i.e. he sprayed tea hose on the ground so the guy slipped and fell over. Then he sprayed the ground near his head and amide a puddle the Storm-trooper downed in. Then James Earl Cash swapped his pick-axe for a baseball bat again so he already had a head and didn't need it anymore.

Next James Earl Cash found a couple of Nazi Storm-troopers trying to stat a bunch of cars all at once to kill everyone with poison. But now that he had a head he was ready. James Earl Cash threw the head in font of a car and the Storm-troopers lookout it and freaked out. "How does this happen? Our Further told us we were supermen!" That was when James Earl Cash picked up a brick panda lighter and did the car environmental execution i.e. he put the brick on the gas pedal like in Father Ted the opened the gas tank and put the lighter in and the car started and ran into the Storm-troopers really fast and dragged them off and exploded later.

Then James Earl Cash the saw Nazi Command Trailer witch was actually a bunch of trailers they put together in a Nazi sign. Anyway they guys James Earl Cash just killed both had shotguns and so did everyone else so James Earl Cash said fuck it and just banged his shotgun on a wall and waited around a corner and shot everyone in the head when they came by. Once everyone outside was dead James Earl Cash went inside and beat their leader's bodyguard ot death with his baseball bat.

"You could've had a great career making torture videos for the CIA! You dot live up to you're full potential James Earl Cash! Do you want a mentors-hip program from me?" Said Starkweather.

Than James Earl Cash walked into the office of the Nazi Showstopper leader, who looked like on of them but he had a officer cap instance of a helmet. The Leader was at fist confidence as James Earl Cash walked to him because he was always told other people were inform and stupid. Then James Earl Cash got close and the Leader cold see the baseball bat in his hands and the disengaged look in his eye and he got so scared he put a paper bag over his head and fell on the desk pretending or be dead.

James Earl Cash, howsoever, wasn't tricked by his cunning trick. He took a sharper from his deck and drew a dick on the bag where his face should be and took a selfie with him. Then he ripped the bag of with force. "Dot pretend you know more about about bag death than me! You can breath through wood fiber! that's Why my baseball bat is so aerodynamic!"

"Then James Earl Cash stole his Luger for his blue slot so he couldn't fight back and said That's just one thing I want to know! Why did you come to my trailer park?"

"I don't aster you stupid liberal!" So James Earl Cash his him in the balls. And the leader was still pretending to be a tough guy so he said. "I won't tell you we came here to take over Charles Forts' meth lab so we can pit samples in our fundraising letters so people freak out and give us more money!"

"AMD what were you going to do with that money?"

"That's based on needed to know!" Then James Earl Cash poked him in the eye. "And you font need to know we were going to by an editing computer so we can make a move out of the Skint scenes were we cut out all the bits where they tried to kill you! Then wed send it to racists to make them think you're homing to get them and they'll give us even more money!"

"I NEW IT!" Said James Earl Cash before he ripped off his Armour to revel his white t-shirt. "There was a reason I wasn't sacred of you! And its cause your not a real Nazi! See! You're not wearing a brown shirt?"

"Sure I am! I'm Roy Sanctimonious-St. Smith and I'm the number on Racist Nationalist on Twitter! You need to follow me before the SAWS shut en down! James Earl Cash why are you waking behind me! Hey! James Earl Cash do you want yo buy some Nazi Gold in case the economy UGH!"

The reason he got interrupted was James Earl Cash was so indigent he decided to do a Gruesome Baseball bat execution on him i.e. he coked him with the bat to make him lightheaded so when he hit him with the bat his head wooed explode. James But Earl Cash was so angry he did it wrong and the baseball bat exploded instead, so the leaders head was filled with bleeding splinters like a reverse strawberry. Bleeding to death the leader got up slow with determination in his evil eyes and tried and tried to do one last Hitler salute, but he didn't have the energy so instead he just flipped off James Earl Crash before he hit the ground dated.

"STARKWEATHER!" said James Earl Cash. "None of tees were real Nazis! They were all just alt-right losers! You wasted mu time!"

And as the earpiece tuned itself of Starkweather's ghost returned pouting. "Well SORRY James Earl Crybaby! Do you know how hard it is to get Real Nazis together?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Starkweather! Your in hell! You can find all the Nazis you want!" (AN Starkweather is in hell because among other things he sold his sol to Satan so he cold make a living making Snuff films. Nobody told James Earl Cash about this but it wasn't really hard for him to guess.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay FUME JAMES EARL CRAP! You want a real Harcourt scene? I"LL GIVE YOU A REAL HARDCORE SCENE!"

Then Starkweather's host stood around for a few seconds before he got embarrass and remembered he didn't have the Carouser Guards to kidnap James Earl Cash anymore. So he said "...so...I'll call you later...Bye! Then his disappeared into the ground."

* * *

Chapter 2

AN Thank you man-point for the revue. I'm trying to write more but since the charterers are longer now I'm just calling Starkweather The Director now so I don't Ned to tell Spell Check to inure it every time.

So James Earl Cash Went Back To His Normal Life And Did His Job For A Couple Weeks. Besides killing people the oily thing James Earl Cash was good at was making license plates, but they made people do that for free in American jails so he had to go to Mexico too it and get paid because Carters took over all their jails.

Normalcy crossing the border was boring because border jaguars just laughed at Americans going illegally to Mexico ad were still laughing when he got of work so they didn't recolonize him. But nightlong was a little different. When James Earl Cash got back to America he saw a limo and a chairlift waiting for him

"Hello Mr Cards! Do you leek seines? Because The Director has a new scene ready for you!" Said the chauffeur. Amway then the burner guards started looking at him weird so James Earl Cash didst have a choice and he ran into the limo before the grads figured out how he was.

The indie of the limo was nice and big and James Earl Cash has a nice big soft leather sofa seat inside to take a nap in but he didn't trust The Director so he didn't. Insteps he looked at the charger ho looked back at him and said "Your a real VII James Earl Cash!" Isn't it mice to not be one of the ordinary people driving aground other people?

That was when James Earl Cash started looking the chauffeur weird. And in the mirror he saw the scuffle's eyes were glowing blue so he new he was posed by The Director. And James Earl Cash left bad for him being under the control of someone so arrant.

The limo stooped at the Piggy Insane Asylum | since the Government covered up James Earl Cash being alive the told everyone Piggy killed The Director and he was the rel hero. James Earl Cash took one look at the omnibus gates ad was about to mach in to kill whatever psychos he needed to before he remember the chaff and derided the only thing he could do was put him out of hid misery. So James Earl Cash took a tore iron out of the trunk and walked behind the chuffed and Sid a hasty execution i.e. he used it to lesson one of his neck vertebrae so wen he turned around his neck broke and he died instantly.

"So long Billy you dumb ass ditty driver! Said The Director after he turned on James Earl Cash's earpiece. But you now he wasn't you're real target. Also neither is this git coming out now!"

And a doctor wit terror in his eyes and panicked energy in his legs ran oust, but when he saw James Earl Cash he fell on his need under the wait of depression. "This Can't Be Happenings! I sought I was a completed failure when I accidentally hired a bunch of Simile to run the asylum and they voted me out as boss and repacked me with the Queen of the Loonies! But mow I know I REALLY AN a complete failure because I'm crazy to because I'm seeing James Earl Cash's ghost!" Then the Doctor shot himself.

When James Earl Cash checked his gun and decided to not swap it because it had no amino The Director said So now oy know what to do James Earl Cash! "They won't spot until you kill the Queen of the Loonies in the top of the asylum! Go fourth and KILL L!"

"Director I wasn't corn yesterday. The last time you took me to the asylum you belayed me." Said James Earl Cash.

"Okay FINE James Earl Complainer! If I betray you I premise Satan will stag me in the ass with his trident!" Ten Satan appeased behind The Director nodding and waging his trident menacingly like a pitchfork.

* * *

"The Director wasn't a bad guy! Said one of the Smileys by the man gate. He never hurt anyone! He just gave murder fetishists a harmless way to get off! He deserved a medal!"

Anyway James Earl Cash was walking behind him and after a couple seconds planning he did a grew-some tire iron execution i.e. He hit him in the head to tun him around and then he shoved the trier iron in his mouth and unscrewed his brain. Then James Earl Cash took his key, but since he was crazy it was for the tip forth floor instead of getting him into the building. James Earl Cash checked a shed but only found a vacuum cleaner for his red slot and after searching for a wally long time for a crowbar to brake the main lock inside he decided to cheat.

Inside the Asylum was Simile called Louie. , he had a machete and if you were a Smiley too you would agree his dark purple dress didn't crash at all with his bright yellow frown y mask. , anyway he heard a noise outside tat sounded like a vacuum so he said "You forgot to let the cat in! Were will we get eggs without him? But then when he went investigate to James Earl Cash ran in the dot the opened an alerted him!"

Louie Ra after James Earl Cash but lost him and he went into shadow. Then when Luise stopped looking for him and started wandering around, So James Earl Cash could GE t behind him and he did a Brutal Vacuum Execution i.e. he hit him to knock him down ten ran the vacuum on and off on his chest to fuck up his blood pressure so he had a heart rack. "HA! Louie wanted to be a housewife but wasn't really for demotic abuse! Aren't I deep James Earl Cash?!" Said the Director but James Earl Cash was to busy running from hunters how heard him to listen or care.

Sense the Similes were Crazy they put the door for the fourth floor in feint of the second floor so James Earl Cash just stealthier past everyone and went up a flora. On the second floor there was one of the Pugs, how had a revolver James Earl Cash though he would need so James Earl Cash tuned on the vacuum to lure him. But wen Fug got there James Earl Cash Still hadn't found a shadow to hide in so he tried blending in | like he leaned about in a TV document on Agent 47 | by vacuuming the floor. But since Fug was crazy that didn't make sense to him so he shot at James Earl Cash and he ran away.

"Why are you making this difficult? Said Fug. I, Fug, merely wish to better myself, and I will do so by killing you, stealing you degree in murder, and joining the army. Is that so wrong?"

"But wen he was shooing around Fug broke a light bub so James Earl Cash hid under it and disappeared. Then when Fug stopped looking James Earl Cash carped behind him and did a new Brutal Machete Execution i.e. he threw it in tee AR and said Look Up to Fug, so when he did he saw the machete hit his in-between eye and go into his brain."

Since the similes Were crazy they didst make covers of a lighted hallway so James Earl Cash was able to sneak up on everyone else and shoot them in the heads with Pugs gun. Ten he went to the unlocked third floor.

James Earl Cash found a big hall of cells and he new he had to kill everyone there with no bullets. Useless he fond another way...so he tied blending in again but this tine he vacuumed the ceiling so when trey all popped out James Earl Cash jest looked like a crazy maintenance guy. And James Earl Cash just vacuumed his way psst the hall into the cafeteria.

On eon the Similes was setting up a party in the criteria because the Queen Of the Loneliness told him since he tackled about parties all the time he should really just make one for rel. James Earl Cash waster to do a boxed wine environmental execution on him i.e. gee wanted to shove him into his box wine boxes and use his lighter to set them ob fire so the dunes would give him alcohol poisoning. But he didn't have a head to lire him so he took a bottle and threw it at the rime boxes.

The bottle broke so the Senile couldn't look at it and since he was crazy he did a bad path to the wine so he saw James Earl Cash! And he took out his taser stick and said "I didn't hire a polka band for my party! What do you think I am, crazy? I know your accordion can be used to steal and torture souls!" ten James Earl Cash tried to fight him but after a coupe hits from the taser stick he got mocked down.

James Earl Cash failed ht scene but since the Smile was crazy he didn't think to kill James Earl Cash ever though he was clearly trying to kill everyone: Insured he just beat the shit out of him and threw him outside so James Earl Cash could try again. So James Earl Cash did everything thee same except when he got the the party guy he did a Gruesome Vacuum Execution i.e. used the corner attachment on half power on his nose so he got a really bad nosebleed. Then he omit it on full power and sucked all his brains into the front of his skull where there were all mulched and fucked up.

James Earl Cash stealth past everyone to the forth floor where all the sells had broken locks like Silent Hill 2 expect for one that was op-pen, so James Earl Cash knew it was special. Peeking in James Earl Cash saw a lady in a teddy bear mask sitting in a pink pillow mattress. The lady was the only thing the light showed and James Earl Cash new she was the Queen Of the Loonies, and she was looking at him but doing nothing while sitting there so he backed off into the shadow until she looked awry and ten he walked in.

But then the saw him again and went "Oh! James Earl Cash! I missed yo so much! Can he live happily together after now?" And James Earl Cash freaked out and used the taxer stick to turn off the lightweight and in the dark he did the hasty machete execution i.e. all the machete executions art the same he just cuts some and then cuts her head off.

"No! James Earl Cash why?" Said the Journalist after James Earl Cash cut her bit before he cut her head off.

James Earl Cash had fished his mission but he was freaked out by how friendly the Queen of The Loonies was and how she did n[t seem that crazy when she liked him. Here last words repeated in his head every few seconds but it was still easier to listen to then the annoying cumming sounds The Director was making.

James Earl Cash tared the light back on again and with Hans shaking with possible terror and, because he need to know the truth, he pulled off the Teddy Bear Mask...

It...and was The Journalist! She had net been crazy because he new her and they were friends and he wasn't really a ghost!

With the light on all the way James Earl Cash saw the walks all had pictures of him and some of them had hearts drawn on then. And he new she had been waiting for him to save her but he'd fucked up and ruined everything for everyone. Then he looted down at her head, The Journalist died with a look on her face of horrid and misery like she'd just found out her boyfriend had dumped her after stealing the money they were having to buy their new baby a crib and toys. And it made James Earl Cash fell like a total shit.

"But he new he wasn't the only Tonal Shit responsible for the honorific atrocity! DIRECTOR?!" He yelled and the surviving Smiles all went outside the room because they were afraid to go in and bother their Queen or meet James Earl Cash. "This was THE JOURNALIST! YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"No I didn't!" Said The Director Wei He Then Appeared With Satan. "I betrayed the Journalist! That's tonally different, right, Satan!" Satan Node but then the stabbed The Director in the bees and dragged him back to hell anyway because he's Satan.

"Dammit!" James Earl Cash yelled while shaking in guilty impolite rage; shaking off tears so they would blend in with the sweat he WA stressing out. "She wasn't a psycho! She dint have it coming!"

"Says you!" The director said over the earpiece over the sound of Satan banging his head into a lava wall. "She told everyone I was yesterdays news! Butt then you gave her the Bad News! And now SHES yesterdays news!"

"What the fuck are you even doing Director anyway? Your in Hell so you don't have a dick o get off or a bone to make it had! Why do you need snuff porno's?"

"Shut up James Earl Zambian Dollar! You don't now anything about what's going on! No do wast your told and help me kill more people."

"No way! I won't let you truck me again! I'm going rouge! I'm going t hind a way to stop you forever and ever so you cant hurt anyone else again!"

HA! "Said the Director! You can't go rogue!" But then James Earl Cash threw out the earpiece at a Fug and stoked out of the asylum. "WHAT? You went rouge? You can't go rogue! YOU WILL REJECT THIS!"

Meantime in hell The Director was on his hone and he heard the Fug how picked up the centerpiece. "But I am a free spirit, Mr. Starkweather, with no regards to the labels society imposes on me. You may call yourself an artist but you lack my creativity. I will start an art project with the cadavers Mr Cash so courteously provided me - assuming the powers that be aren't right and he wasn't just some figment of my over-active imagination - and I will produce a masterpiece that will put your...fodder, to shame. Until then, may your eternal torment be endurable."

"Fucking dammit!" Yelled tea Director when he threw his phone at the wall. But the Satan threw it back at his head it turned his head all the why backwards at the same time it floored him. An then Satan was staging over him with sharp teeth smiling but before he could do anything The Director said "Wait! I have one salt call to make!"

Since Satan's deal with the Director said he could make business calls Satan held back and The Director called his top Hunter, Ramirez. "Ramirez! James Earl Cash has gone rogue again! I need you ti spot him again! For REAL this time!"

"BRAINS!"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgo. James Earl Cash killed you and your a zombie now. Undermine I'll find someone else to do it." Then Satan stepped on his neck and peed acid in his face.

* * *

Chapter 3

Actually Ramirez wasn't really a Zombie. That was because James Earl Cash hadn't really Killed him. After James Earl Cash snot him to death Ramirez gust woke up a few hours later and realized he was a Super Soldier woe could only be billed Ina worthy death i.e. something way more epic ten being shot by James Earl Cash.


	3. Chapter 3

Anyway no that he had the call form The Director Ramirez went to The Projects, Bearnaise he knew what James Earl Cashes next movie would be and, he called a meeting with the Watchdogs, who were the hunters in The Projects.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS!" Said Ramirez one they were assemblies. "He wanted to call them faggots but he was arid if one of them was gay they would be offended and he would half to fight and kill them and he didn't wait to kill good hunters. I just found out form by SECRET SOIREE that James Earl Cash is coming to the Projects! Hes fighting The Director so he needs a Pitchman Brigg! This is my chance to fight him for my worthy death!" Ten Ramirez puled out a wanted porter of James Earl Cash to show everyone and threw it at a Watchdog so hard his mack broke. And he was knocked over.

"All so of you are superposed to go out and hunt James Earl Cash to the death! That why James Earl Cash will be um practice when he gets to me, so hell be hyped up and give me a worthy dearth! Any questions!"

The Waterboards all looked at ache other weird. Then one used a silk-sited arm to raze a black glove hand well razing a eyebrow behind his weird mask. "Um yes Mr. Ramirez. When you called this meeting you said it had a good resown. But now that you have spoken your peroration makes little sense. Most of ally we don't want to die."

"You're not gonna die duennas! This is the projects! Your all poor ad minorities! If James Earl Rey kills all of you propel will say hes a bigot!" Ramirez belated.

"Are you for cretin? Perhaps I t would be better to foam a confetti with James Earl Cash on bored to discuss how best o kill you epidemically?" Said the Watchdog. Wold you like to me make some calls?

Ramirez new this guy ached to many questionings to be a good hunter, so he punched him in the chest so hard his hertz got knocked out of palace. Ramirez pointy to his body that twitched while he died of internalized bleeding and said "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO CONTUSE THIS DISCUSSION?!"

Her Ramirez? "Asked another Watchword." "What if you just kill yourself? they way your death can be as epoch as you need."

"What if YOU coke on your ski-mask? Said Ramirez wile he stuffed his baklava in his mouth and while that Watchdog was choking and fell over Ramirez stomped on his cheat so all the air suck in his lungs blasted in into his brain. All the Watchdogs looked at the blood cooing out of his dead body's dead eyes and then up at Ramirez who yelled DO ANY OF YOU FAGGOTS HAVE ANY MOTHER QUESTIONS?!"

Even the hunters how were offended ran away scared and screaming with everyone else. "OKAY! No KILL JAMES EARL CASH DO HE CAN KILL ME!"

James Earl Cash was carrying a teddy beat when he entreated the Projects. He wasn't planning on using it as a weapon or lute. It was a mid-expansive teddy bear with fake leather paw pads; and it was soft enough that people who owned it would wish he was bigger so they could use him as a pillow. The teddy bear was not smiling so sad kids cold retaliate to him and happy kids could Provence he was jut focused on making stem happy.

There were to special thinks about The Teddy Bear. The first was that it woe a blue suit like the prison suits James Earl Cash was still wearing. The second was that it wasn't owned by a kid. James Earl Cash found him on The Journalist's Bede sand he \knew the Journalist mush had slept with him every night dreaming of James Earl Cash saving her every night before he fucked up everything.

Do James Earl Cash kept that and the Journalist head's to reprimand him of how he fucked up and needed to Stop The director. And since he didn't have an earpiece to give his frequently advice he needed something else form the Jetports Clinic. James Earl Cash needed a Pick-man Bridge to put a thinking vice in his head to give him tips on stopping The Director, and he couldn't lave the Projects until it was uninstalled in his brain.

Hilda had alleys been a really tough girl when she was a kid and her hobby was catching starry cats. When she grew up she become a crooked cop in Teas until budget cuts met they had to deduct more money form her bribes. So Next she got a job with the Bloodhounds but they didn't think she was racist enough to she trammed to the Watchdogs. And that wad why she was in a slummy project in Arizona wearing a busyness suit and a spiked helmet with two order Watchdogs.

But through Hilda was the first feminine Watchdog she was halving a midlife cirri. "I now this job pies well but what if here all killed? We can't keep our car payments if we've dead!"

The Smart-ass Watchtower replied "Hilda my deer yore thinking about this the wrong way. Or lives don't last forever and nether do our cars. you shield think about what lasts forever, like murders."

The less Aphrodite Watchdog said back "And Maybe if we do a really dog job killing James Earl Cash Ramirez will let us kill him. 'I don't think hes paying us and neater is the government now so we might as well."

"But what the point? Said Hilda. Why dot we just talk to James Earl Cash and maybe we can male a deal and he can give us killing institutors?" OR what if he just didn't want to kill anymore?

The Smartness watchdog said "Dot be silky like a little girl or shipper! James Earl Cash is a Steroidal Killer! You cant charge that by talking to him! We deed to cut out his brain and soak in liquid morphine to calm him down first!"

The Smart-ass Watchdog and Hilda were out to argue when the other goo said Hey Hilda whets that shadow behold you?

The Shadow Was James Earl Cash. Who Had Filtrated The Projects Under A Umbrella. So They Couldn't See Him. James Earl Cash was a latte worried if he killed Pepe in the Projects people might call him a ingot but he then saw all their hunters were wring suits and talking fancy and non of then were even black. "And so James Earl Cash new they sold out to a corporation or garment conspiracy so no only would give a shirt if he willed them all." He also head Hilda talking but after that other guy immersed the conservation he just thought the Smart-ass Watchdog talked her out of it.

So James Earl Cash had on problem sinking like the portable shadow hiding him behind to Haida and going...The Gruesome Umbrella Execution! I!e! he folded it ad hit her in the head do hard her eyes were nicked out. Then he put in her eye soccer and opened it and here head exploded. And James Earl Cash and other the two Watchdogs all saw each outer and ran away freaking out a leaving behind Hilda and her exploded brain that never got a change to figure out ow her training and expense failed.

James Earl Cash ran and hid in a porn shop, where he bought two magazines and a hot dog. But all he really was their shopping bag. He was under too muck stress to visualize a radar is his head but he could still hear te dumb Watchdog yelling "You call yourself a expert killer James Earl Cash?! BULLISH! I'll Brett you don't now how hard you half to hit a woman's boobs to smash then into her lungs!"

So James Earl Cash found him stealthy by going between shadows and got behind him and did the brutal bag execution i.e. he bagged hi head and beat him up while hr ran out of air. "No please James Earl Cash I had a family?" Said the Watchdog fore he ran out of air.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE OUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU BECAME AN EVIL HUNTER!" Said James Earl Cash. "Also after ever weird he punched the guy in the face unlit his nose bone was knocked into his bairn." Also singe the bag was a greed item it was a silent execution so no one heard them yelling.

Then James Earl Cash took the Watchdog's crowbar and starter staking the Smartness Watchword, but that didn't work because he turned juts hard enough to see James Earl Cash and ran after him with a shotgun "yelling James Earl Cash wants the light of Hollywood! And So he walked into the light!"

Actually James Earl Cash walked into a show. Fortuneteller the Watchdogs were specially trained hunters who new how to look in shadows for James Earl Cash, so he looked in really hard and saw him!

But James Earl Cash was ready for this because he saw a TV document about elite hunters and he fired out what to do. As soon as the Smarts Watchdog saw him James Earl Cash Looked right through his sunglasses and kept constancy eye contact and hypnotized him into thinking he wasn't there! "James Earl Cash if you want to be a ghost kill yourself! Said the Watchdog in exhaustion."

And as soon as the Smart-ass Watchdogs turned around James Earl Cash did a new brutal crowbar execution i.e. he used it to lift up rhea ground the Watchdog was stranding on to trip him and then hit him so hard in the head it exploded.

But as soon as James Earl Cash tried to pick up the shotgun it defied and emptied! James Earl Cash looked at it close for a second and saw that it wasn't just the fashioned swan off shotgun it looked like it was but it had a tiny computer in the trigger that made it a dead mans trigger that went off as soon as the hunter died. And the for another second James Earl Cash ran awry because he new more hunters wold come to inveterate the nose.

James Earl Cash jumped a feces into someone's backyard and used his crowbar to break into their shed and steal some shotgun shells, but when he was leaving he saw a little girl playing with a water pistol. The little girl saw James Earl Cash too and got scared and confused so she started spraying the blood spits on him to clean him up. His unloving eyes looked at hie girl as him mind began planning, and then James Earl Bear said "I need you water pistol kid!" wheel he held out James Earl Cash to trade for it.

The litter girl started cribbing a little. "But my dad gave m ethos." Thrown she started crying a lot. "AND HE"S DEAD NOW! A SERIES KILLER RAN THOUGH THE PROJECTS ON DAY AND KILLED HIM!"

James Earl Cash looked Dow Nat the the little crybaby. "Kid I watched a TV documenting on the Project sand the peril killer and I knew there's a bigger truth! Your daddy died because he embarrassed violence! And you know what Ellis? My lie is a living hell because I embraced violence! And a hole bunch of hunters are dead outside barbecue they embraced violence!" "This isn't abbot a stupid teddy bear of a stupid water pistol! And he rubbed the bear face in hers and cleaned up some of her tears. THIS IS ABOUT YOU EJECTING VIOLINS!"

The lifestyle girl was crying a little less because she knew James Earl Cash was making sense like her Dad sometimes did. "Okay Mister Crazy Guy. She sober. Then she shook the water pistol to make such they was still water in it and gave it to him.

"Thanks kid!" Saudi James Earl Cash. "No I'm gonna show you why rejecting violence is hie best idea you ever have!" Then James Earl Cache hid under the shadow under the girl's slide when a Watchdog came ever the fence, and James Earl Cash sneaked behind him and did the Newsmen Water Pistol Execution. i.e. he spayed it through his pants through his dick and into his badder so it was overfilled and expounded. On the inside the explosion destroyed all his origins and on the outside his chest pupped up to twice the size for a second like a balloon in a tux. And his eyes popped out and fell in the ground just before the Watchdog gig.

"NOON how cold you do that?!" Cried the girl when she saw the deaf Watchdog and no matter when he did James Earl Cash and James Earl Bear couldn't her her up. So he his the body under the slides shadow so she didn't have to look at him.

James Earl Cash left and saw that there was only one person between him and the projects cynic but, when he got to see the guy he saw he was Ramirez! For a rescind he only looked at James Earl Cash with his bad eye while his Good eye looked around but once he saw James Earl Cash was alone, he looked at James Earl Cash enticingly with both eyed and smiled with detergent. Thence laughed evilly as he saw James Earl Cashes eyes blew up from seeing the guy how walkways caught him in the game caught him again!

"Huh Huh Huh! Said Ramirez' deep voice. Why are you going to do no James Earl Captured! I know? Well fight to the death!" Then he took a special machete. "I med this out of Would Trade Center metal stolen by the mob! And I tested it on the mobsters who stole it! Are you afraid James Earl Cash?! Then He Charged James Earl Cash Yelling!"

Oder the past years James Earl Cash lined in a trailer park and only needed a baseless bat to project himself but he still kinda knew how to deal with abuses like the one Ramirez was about to do.

He took the shotgun and shot it shooting Ramirez.

James Earl Cash left freaked out fore a second. Then he left sad recuse he was trying to shoot Ramirez in the head but he saw he juts shot him in the chest. The he left happy because he was a live and not getting cut like a Dr. Ocker. Pizza.

Ramirez was knocked back so his machete attack wasn't even close enough to cut James Earl Cashes' hair. Then he liked down and saw James Eal Cash Shot herd enough he pushed Shotgun rounds into his lungs. And while James Earl Cash balked backwards confused and scared Ramirez tried another charge but when he did he ran out of berth and when he coughed the buckshot bounced up and down and Gave Ramirez chest pins.

After James Earl Cash realized he beat Ramirez he said fuck it and left. "I"LL GET YOU OR THIS JAMES EARL CUTOFF!" YELLED RAMIREZ AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS! But he incidentally yelled so hard the shotgun shot went over the tip of his lungs and into his windpipe so he choked to death and died temporally.

Silence James Earl Cash killed everyone he hurt there was no line at the {Prospects Clinic lobby so he just went in to see they're doctor, Doctor White, how was the only Projects doctor who wasn't crazy or dead. Dr. White was an old lady who saw so much fuddled up stuff in her life she wasn't really freaked out by anything and cold deal with psychos. And she was just sitting on her deck when James Earl Cash walked in.

"Hey Dr! I need a Pitchman Bridge!"

Dr. While. Looked up from the psychology book she was regaling and saw James Earl Cash standing in front of her like it was just business. "Are you James Earl Cati the psycho killer."

Yeah whatever. Look I;m gonna pay you! Said James Earl Cash when he reached in his back pocket for his wallet. But he decadently took the Journalist's Head and put that on the desk instead.

James Earl Cash tied to put it back but Dr. White. Grabbed it and examined it. "James Earl Cash I saw this lady om the news ounce. Are you killing journalists?"

"OK yeah but it was am accident bemuse I was tricked. She was my poly friend and now I need a Pick-man Brig to average her!"

Dr White. Shock her head slowly like it was a soda can that she isn't want to explode from her visitor's stupidity. You ran thru the projects killing everyone and traumatized a little girl all because you were to lazy to check who you were likening? "James Earl Cash you are so incoherent."

"Yeah Whatever Dock! Are you gong to give me a pick-man beige or not?


	4. Chapter 4

"No James Earl Cash I won't help you unlit you make this riot. You have to bring the Journalist back to lift."

"Then Dr White. Looked at the head." It looks like she died of capitulation. That miens you can't bring her back as a zombie or a vampire, but you can bring her back as a Mummy or a Frankenstein.

"Hand on Doc. I had tests to run before I do this." Then James Earl Craig Booed took the head and deft.

* * *

Chapter 4

AN: Someone on Sermonizes (the lady how did the Hit man The Hitting Anime) Disco said I only write about boring bald chanters. Maybelle that was true when I rote The Hitting but I'm going to be a serious writer so I'm going to snow the sentient side of James Earl Cash and how deep he is!

It was a Dark and Stormy night. That's not moral in Arizona's desert byre James Earl Cash wast in Phoenix anymore.

He was Ian the Mission Arizona sedentary. But even before the United States took over Mission Arizona form Mexico and made it Phoenicia it was run by Indianans and the Missing Arizona cemetery was a accent Indian burial gourd. And ancient Indian ghosts wale still there and mad it rain all the time to make fun of Whit retired American who thought they ran the place even well thy had to import water for their suburbs.

James Earl Cash didn't care about the ghosts race war because it was lame and he was busy. The serial killer needled to find out what was the est way o bring the Journalist back to life. And their were only to bodies he cold expungement on without a parent. And they were his dead permits.

So that night James Earl Cash was holding an umbrella with one minuscule arm and digging the dirt over his parents graves' with his other muscled arm. Wen he was half thorough he tought he heard a person walking around. The bald serial roller looked around in the dark to see ho was approaching him bit in the dark he cold oily see it was a person so he ran into a grave and pertained to be dead until the person went away.

James Earl Cash looked at the noting of death he almost died from a million times with his coded eyes. Ten the jail-bait turned serial killer heard a women's voice that was almost as bitchy as the voice he new he would her in hell from Satan; just not as scary.

"HA HA HA! Its James Earl Cash! All the conspiracy websites said you were still alive and killed Roy Smith and his supper PACK! The government said they killed ace other so they didn't have to give more money to the policy! The conciliators sad you were gong to come back to desultory the government, but you cant because YOU WERE DEAD THIS WHOLE TIME."

"Then she said. Ad Sense your dead I'm stealing your wallet. The contrarians might say its wrong bit if they relay belied what they said they wold have buried you with horror. Don't worry your dead head James Earl Cash. The true believers will make sire you're money doesn't go to waste! HILL SATAN!"

James Earl Cash was pissed off but he waited unlit the last minute wen he left a hand teaching intro his pocket. Then the grumpy serial killer oped his eyes ad saw the pale bald woman how was abusing him and before she cold redact he grabbed her arm and body slammed her into the grave. Then he git out to couture his exhibition.

James Earl Cash kept googling until he hit the morbid wood of the double coffer or his patents, then he took a break and sat down and drank a beer. "But then to the blue wearing serial killer's frustration the bald lardy sat next to him to keep tailing. In not mad at you James Earl Cash. I dot believe in letting other people take fevers UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE LIKE THE CHRISTIANS and sense you're alive you had every right to keep everything you have!"

"The Weird bald lady was wearing a old Gothic black dress and boats with spiky high heels that broke the ground every she went. Her mean hands both had black metal rings with rubes shaped like devil heads. Her bald face had black foreshadow and black lipstick and she had the Mark off the Best on her chin so if you dint look very closely it kinda looked lie a Satanic Goatee. and with her alloying happy grin she said. Let me induce myself. My name is Alice Crow, and I'm a Statist."

James Earl Cash looked at her weird and replied. "Get off my buck." "Go to a mall and flip off normal people how like songs that are happy."

"Is that what you stink Goth Satanists are like James Earl Cash? FORD SHAME! Alice Crow neglected him. Hats a bad stereotype and you shouldn't fallow it. No I'm gonna explain to you what Satanism is all about to you."

James Earl Cash drank other beer and got back to shoveling. "And Alice Crow kelp talking with a voice so pretender the most dangerous shopper in America still heard everything. I bet you went to church and they told you if you were good you'd go to Heathen were inverting was perfect. BUT THATCH NOT TRUE! We all went to do some bad thinks, but everyone's good in Heaven so it can't be prefect! HEAVEN IS A BIG FAT SCAM FOR WUSSIES HOW DOT WANT TO NE THEMSELVES!"

No James Earl Cash was starting to get alloyed so he starting flinging he last dirt on Alice Crow's face to try shutting her up. "But she kept talking. Satin told people the truth. We should do whatever we want to make ourselves happy! Who cares about helping other people or bang nice? We need to be our bad shelves on Earth while were alive to be really happy! All the so-called vitreous people say going to hell is the wurst thing that cam happen to us, but if Stan envoys torturing people its the least he deserves for showing us the truth! That's why I'm wit h the Church of Satan! WE STRAND FOR FAIRNESS AND HAPLESSNESS!"

"Alice Crow tried walking up to give James Earl Cash a business card." But wit the dearth in her eyes she tripped and fell into the Cashes parents gravestone. "She read it was foe Billy Ray and Billie Jean Cash, ad she asked James Earl Cash are ties your parents?"

Ten she cane to the only computation her nasty mind could come to. "Are you gonna fuck your dead patients? That is totally cool James Earl Cash! Who cares about the people how call it wrong or immutable? Their dead Why should anymore care what you do to dead people!? James Earl Cash, if you want to get your dick out and show god what you think of his stupid rules I"M RIFT BEHIND YOU!"

That wants what James Earl Cash was going to do. Intact instance of cheering up James Earl Cash Alice Crow just made the moist hated film star in American even madder. The memories of his traumatic passed and the alcohol in his bold set his brain on fire.

And so James Earl Cash walker behind Alice Crow and did a hasty shovel execution i.e. he scooped her up and flog her out of the graybeard so hard she broke her neck and skull when he shit the ground. Then James Earl Cash could Finnish his execration in peace.

* * *

James Earl Cash pot his parents dead bodies in a wheelbarrow and took them to the Roadkill Kitten Hospitable in Phoenix. It was fanged off and the widows were all boarded up But James Earl Cash knew were they just closed for the night and no for good. They jest wanted people to think they wear so Coleman Fort would stop braking in and stealing their drugs to sell so James Earl Cash just found some pliers and ribbed up the fence to set in.

The halls of the hospital hid lights the flinched on and off al the time and the walls were covered with sterilized bloody handsprings and creepy drawings kids made. Also their was a dead kid whose body was supported to be donated to science but was jest sitting around, disturber in its wastefulness. It was all supported to scare of people who broke in, but there was one thing carrier than all that, and it was James Earl Cash, the FBI's secret moist wanted man, walking around with two dead people. And since James Earl Cash wasn't tracing to stealth through he found one person who got to see it.

The peon was a nurse but James Earl Cash could tell he was a guy because his mane tag said his name was John Paul. John Paul froze up and James Earl Cash held the flyers up to his face i.e. he was abort to hastily pinch of his neck vein unlit he went brain dead. "Hey Johnny! I'm doing expungements with dead people! Ar you an organ donor?"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME JAMES EARL CASH! Benign John Paul. I can take you to the mogul! It's a like hospital for dead people!"

And John Paul stated crying and praying for mercy and James Earl Cash left so sorry he could be angry anymore. Instead he cried a little too and said. Yeah. Sure man.

"HALLELUJAH! Chaired John Paul." Then he gave James Earl Cash hid keys and when James Earl Cash felt hoe prayed to God to thank him forgot getting him killed.

Ounce James Earl Cash was really done claiming down he put his Dad's body on a operational table and stated the process of turning him into a Frankincense. He fond all the pats of his dad that were rotten and replenished them with fetish ones from the bodies in the morgue. The he stick a power cable in the nose and puled him into the wall. James Earl Caches daft twitched a bunch as his body started working again before he got up groaning.

"Hes Alice! HES ALIVE!" Yelled James Earl Cash like the institutions told him to so his Dad would know he wasn't dead anymore.

"Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Grenade James Earl Caches Dad when he got of the tablet becloud his brain was stale rebooting a figuring out how to talk avian. James Earl Cash my son its good to see you but I fell like shit. What happened?"

"So your not a psycho?" Asked James Earl Cash with the hope in his heart?

"Now but what am I" then James Earl Caches Dad walked to a mirror and saw the sowing marks all over his body? "Oh my God! I'm a Frankenstein! I'm a mobster! I SHOULDN'T"T BEE!

"YES! It overworked!" Exhumed James Earl Cash.

Bit James Earl Caches Bad wasn't happy like he was. "James Earl Cash I now I was a dad father but I don't reserve this. Why did you do this? Is it case I stole your Moms money after yore were born and spent it on drugs? Or when I mad you spiel in the doghouse after i turned you're room into a meth lab? I just waited to make up for what I did!"

"But I'm not mad ad you! I joist needed to do an exponent to see how best to resurrect lonesome! I lobe you just how you are Dad! And affect I'm done getting renege were going camping!"

"BUT I SHOULDN'T"T BE!" Mooned James Earl Caches Dad.

"Just stay here and watch TV Dad. Ill be back later and we can have the fatter son relationship we were merit to have!"

But when James Earl Catch tried to leave no matter ho hard he tried he couldn't walk to the door. After a second he resized their was a hand with a dead mans grip on his shoulder holding him bask. Then the had turned him around and he looked at his Dad's sad face and eyes. He looked like he reasonable man he was supped to have been when he was alive but wasn't.

"James Earl Cash. James Earl Caches Dad said calmly. I shouldn't be. And even though I wasn't much hell you turned out to be a great murderer. You know what to dodo."

James Earl Cash new what he met but he hared the thought. "But I love you Dad!"

"James Earl Cash. I soulful be. If you rally love me you won't let me be."

Ten he just stood around while James Earl Cash got a grip on himself. The nest thing James Earl Cash tog a grip on was the scalpel he just used to bring his Dad back to life. Then he walked behind his Dad and peppered himself.

"Okay...I LOVE YOU DAD!" Screened James Earl Cash and a spilt second later he did the gruesome scalpel execution i.e. he surgically removed his but and all his guts fell out the hole. James Earl Caches dad still had a little eccentricity powering his body so he tried to go sit down and die in piece, but he slipped on the vomit and fell on the Risk board. And so James Earl Caches Died dad trying to conquer the hole world.

After a second James Earl Cash relived he did the right thing. But he hadn't did time to think about it cause no the knew he needed to do the same thing to the Journalist.

James Earl Cash pit his Dad's bode in a chair and looked up the steps to tune his Mom into a Mummy. Then when John Paul came ion he cut off all of his Mom's organs while John Paul ingested embalming fluid into her heart that James Earl Cash saved fro last so they could us it to pump it all overt like blood.

That awes step 1 and 2. But Jam Earl Cash was grossed out by all the blood and gusts and went to the medicine Cabernet to get anti-Ritalin soil he could get distracted and stop thinking abbot his dead Mom's corpse. But he was to slow and through up before he could take the pills.

John Paul saw how sad James Earl Cash was and tired giving him a therapeutic back rub bit it didn't work and after a few seconds James Earl Cash body slammed him into the vomit so he wouldst hit the hard floor but wood still get the point. "I NEVER CONCEITED TO THIS! Ten after the stopped panicking James Earl Cash continuity. I bet you never had to cut up your dead parents after they got killed even tough you tried to save them even though they were horrible to you! YOU"LL NEVER UNDERSTAND JOHNNY!

John Paul stayed clam. "I'm so story for your less, but all of ties horrible things have given me a question. James Earl Cash ave you accepted Jesus as your personnel savior?"

"Ardent God and Jesus the same person? Asked James Earl Cash." Then this reply was so sad he cried a kettle through this anger. "Because God hates me! That's while he let my like go to shit!"

"Oh." I'm sorry James Earl Cash. "Tell you wait. Offer We're done I'll teak you to my Church and well fix that!"

"Just get the fucking magic jars."

And then James Earl Cash and John Paul started steps 34 and 5. They booth put James Earl Caches mom's origins in Egyptian magic jars and then since James Earl Cash new John Paul was Christian and didn't want to be insensitive anymore he let John Paul wrap his mom in bandages while he read the Egalitarian Book Of The Dead Backwards.

After a couple pagers James Earl Caches mom stated groaning and get up. "Whets the fuck am I" she tried to satay? But since she had bandages on her mouth it was jest mumbling and she got mad and puked John Paul out of her way to get a electric voice box form a dead bronchitis cancer patient.

"James Erl Cash is this my tomb? Why did yo lite this stupid nurse onto my tomb? Dint I rise you better then to let people defy tombs? You STUPID BART!"

"Its okay Moss Cash!" John Paul said all pathetic and nasally pecans he was punching off his nosebleed from when James Earl Caches Mom Pinched Him. James Earl Cash ad I re friends now! "And after wear done hear We'll all go to Bible Study!"

"SHUT UP YOU FINKING FAKE CHRISTIAN! Yelled James Earl Caches mom. YOUR JOUST GOING TO BE A BAD INTERFERENCE ON MY BOY AND GET HIM ON DRUGS AND MAKE HIM A CLINICAL! HEW WAS JUTS FINE UNTIL PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULDER UP!"

Mom cut it out! James Earl Cash complained. Your output of control!

NO "YOU"RE OUT OF CONTROL! AND I"M GOING TO CRUISE THIS BASTARD!" Then James Earl Caches Mom started talking gibberish and James Earl Cash And John Paul had no idea what shew as doing.

Except John Paul did now but it scared him. "You're Mom is speaking in tonnes James Earl Cash! Oh My Goodness! James Earl Cash did your Mom read The bible?"

"Year! James Earl Cash said after a second barbecue John Paul gave me bed memories of his Mom beating him up. And she used to beat me up for not reading it!"

"OH NO." streaked John Paul! "Shoe knows the ancient Equestrian curses! WEAR DOMED!"

But it was to late because affect he said that James Earl Caches mom fished the curse and a plague of locusts flew in and ate John Paul. And even through John Paul's last words were just him saying they wear doomed he dint get to finish before thy ate his head and bode and felt just his terrible skeleton.

James Earl Cash looked don at the ketone that he new wold look scared if the locals wold have the condensation to leave his eyes and then he looked his mom with his eyes that newer needed to see this on top of everything else. "WHAT THE FULLBACK MOM!" HE COLD HAVE BEEN MY FRIEND! "I NEVER WOOD HAVE BROUGHT YOU BASK IF I NEW YOU WOULD STILL BE ABUSIVE TO EVERYONE!"

"SHOT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH! I HAD NO SON! I BET THE ONLY REASON YOU WANT TO JAIN WAS SO YOU COLD GET RAPED SO YOU COLD TELL ME YOU WERE GAY SO YOU COLD DISAPPOINT ME AGAIN!"

James Earl Cash was shocked his Mom would acutely say that to him. And he new she knew he was socked bit clearly she never cared anymore. "Thais it Mom! Declared James Earl Cash at his dented mother. Your out of lines!"

"NO! YOUR OUT OF LINES! I BROUGHT YOUR WORLD SO NOW I"M GOING TO BRING YOUR HELL!

Then she stated talking in tones again and James Earl Cash had on idea what she was haying. Expect he really did know. Their was only one thing it could be.

And he new it was the last Egyptian curse. The on that would keel her son.

Before James Earl Cash could even thank about hit he ran to get the last aid kit the morgue kept for people who went actually dead mad pulled out the heart shock puddles. He could feel the Greg Reaper coming for him as he ran aground plugging it into three outlets to surcharge then. Them at the last minute be broke the magi jar with his moms lunges in them and shocked them.

The lungs got burned up like well done barbecue buggers. But since James Earl Caches Mon was still using them with magic to make her body work she breathed out fire and instance of finishing the curse she screamed "FULLBACK!" and when he Grim Reaped showed up he forgot what to do so he payed Risk with John Paul's Ghost. John Paul Won, but he still wet to the afterlife like a good spot.

Amway while that wad ongoing on James Eel Cash shocked his moms heart and all the emblem fluid in her cot fire. James Earl Caches mom was lit up like a Jansenist paper lamp wheel she swore at James Earl Crap like a rap CD written by someone hating a divorce. "I NEVER SOLD HAVE PICKED OUT UP FORM SCHOOL AFTER THE OTTER KIDS BROKE YOUR LEGS YOU SHITTY LITTLE BALD SPAS!" She finished before burning up competently.

James Earl Cash waiting a minute in the quiet to calm down. Then he looked at the skeleton of John Paul, which was there for no good reason. Then he looked at the burned Elton of his mom.

"DAMMIT MOM!" James Earl Cash yelled. His teas in his eyes, which were the living only ones left in the room, evaporated instantly under the heat of his arguer. "This is worst than when my girlfriend form high school came over AND YOU CALLED HER A SLUT AND BEAT HER UP!


	5. Chapter 5

On night later the Insole Asylum dropped off The Journalists Body at the Roadkill Kitten Memorable Morgue. Since they were ale crazy they didn't think it was weird she diet have a head. They altos didn't think it was weird that James Earl Cash picked up the body for then. They didn't ever think it was weird that he said he oily got committee service for all his murders, but he impaled it was part of a government coverup so it doesn't have to make sense and they could've tell anyone either or the government would make him killed them.

After James El Cash sowed her head on and pit her body back thereto and replaced her organelles he took her to to Mission Arizona Cementer. He cold have just shocked her back at the morgue but after killed her he wasted to give her a better comeback.

The Journalist was holding roses as red as the cherry dipped ice cream James Earl Cream wanted to give her as an apologist gift so he cold juts pretend he was giving her a funeral if a cop came by (AN I'm exposition that the Government banned bringing propel back to file so they didn't have to give them their Social Secrecy Money back and that's while death is still a big deal even if you can resurrect people.) Her face had a look of in defense, but James Earl Sunderland new that was just from her death masking ad if she was alive she would be miserable from being murdered buy her friend and laying on dry grass that was a brown as overcooked chicken.

So jams Earl Cash stick a lightning rod in her Naples and got to work. He saw a documentary on rain dancing bit he still wasn't vert good at it so to apples the Ancient Iranian Ghosts he burned a bunch of John Wayne movies. The thing was the Ghosts were already happy with James Earl Cash for killing Alice Crow (technically their Mayans and sense Alice Crow was a Goth she was there arch-enmity) so they cremated a huge thundering storm. Jame's Earl Saw Cash the grass turn as green as the bribes The Journalist would have gotten if she has just sold out to the coverup before inverting went white when the Journalist was hit by lightning at point blank range.

Wednesday James Earl Caches sight came back his dead friend looked different. Her skin was all grey like the silver awards she would never had settee for in life. Her hair got reformed into a black B52 Hive. Most impotently she was alive again as a Bridle of Frankenstein and getting up.

"Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. She said. Ten she saw James Earl Cash and went Awe! And got up and hugged him."

James Earl Cash guiltily said "Um yeah your alive." bemuse he wasn't proud of juts fixing his mistake. He left very uncomfortable in her dead woman's grip bet even though it was unwanted psychic contact he felt to guilty about killing the Journalist to tell her. He felt even more gaily because he sometimes chewed out rape victims how blamed themselves for getting raped but here he was letting this lady group all over him and ding nothing about it.

But then the Journalist looked into his eyes with her own restructured eyes with nothing but affliction and calmed him don. "James Earl Cash your even betting looking up close.

"Um thanks I guess. He repelled ounce she let him go. Anywhere I need to go to the Clinic."

James Earl Cash stated leafing but after a minute the Journalist ran after him crying Electra tears and screaming. "Nooky! Please don't abandon me!"

James Earl Cash has gotten over his guile by now so he cold tell the Journalist I have to go stop an evil snuff director now. "If you fallow me you'll get beaten up my divots in masks."

But I have to stop an evil sniff director to! His name is Weatherstrip and if you escort me to my apartment ill give you my flies on him!

"James Earl Cash fought about whet she said. Then he face palmed when he relished that the Journalist had anemia from the trauma of getting defecated."

* * *

Back in the Projects Dr. White. Was scatting at her desk looking at old photos.

One of them was a picture of Dr. White. With two guys in leather strip consumes and wired masks and a test suspect in his underwear. The weird guys were the Pervs. They wear a gang the Government paid to do sex recharge when they wear creating the Hickman Bridge, but the Pervs were stupid and just torqued and killed all their testers. They're was also a picture of Dr. White. With the other main scientists. Dr. Judy. Dr. Pick man. Who was the guy they names the Pickford Bridge after, and Dr. Daniel Lamb. Pickax and Judy were dead and Daniel got his Brian wiped so he cold forget all the honorable things he did.

Dr. White. Was all along now to think abbot all the people who died to make the Pick-man Bridge and it made her relay depressed. When she singed up to work in the projects she thought she was going to use her research to kill psychos but sense the Pick-man Bridge made Daniel go psycho it felt like nothing mattress. Also her insurance wooden pay for anemia therapy life Daniel got so she could never forge her failure.

Sometimes she left like jest putting a plastic bag on her head and editing it all. So she took one out of her garage can and tonight that's what she did. Everything went blue and the everything went black while she ran out of air.

Ten the bah got ripped of her head and all the colors came back with the air. Dr. White saw a gimpy bald guy glaring hat her with a Frankish bride with a confused dopey simile on her face.

"DAMMIT DOCK!" Soothed James Earl Cash, who was the bad guy. "We mad a deal Doctor White! I bought back the Journalist for a Picketed Bridge! Stop trying to get out of you're part of or deal by killing yourself!"

Dr. White. Doubled check the Nationalists picture on her phone. It really is the Journeyman.

"Well DUH! Belated James Earl Cash. She has anemia and needs speech telepathy so she stops saying "Ugh." This is all you've fault because you mad me bring her back so you have to fix her while I get my revenge.

Dr. White. Smelled for the first time in like a year. And for the fist time in about ten years it wasn't bemuse she got someone killed. "Jase Earl Cash I didn't think anything could go right in the world anymore. thank you for letting me hope again."

"Yeah Whatever." And James Earl Cash leaked on her desk and stuck his grumpy mug right into hers. "No what about that Hickman Bridge?"

Dr. White. retched Into her desk and pulled out the final print so she could expand the Pitchman Bridger to James Earl Cash and anyone who wasn't played the second game. "Okay James Earl Cash. The Pick-man Bridge is a Tiny Computer with a Second Personalty Installed in It. We Stick It on Your Brain and You Can See and Talk To The Second Personality Like Thieu a Ghost That You Can See Bet No One Else Can. If Your Undue A Lot of Stress You Cam Lent The Other Personality Take Over and Then You'll Thank Your the Ghost Bet Everyone Elsa Will Think it's Just You Gong Crazy. Sighted Effects Induce Losing All Your Hair and Going Psycho but I Dot Think You Half to Worry About That."

"Fine. Whatsoever. Can We Just Do This!" James Earl Cash compartmentalized impatiently.

Ten Dr. White. Pulled out one last from with two boxes on it. "There are ole two Pick-man Binges that are FDA approved. I can instill Claude Speed form Grand Theft Auto III or Johnny Kibitz from Grand Theft Auto VI."

"I'll take Johnny. Bikers are cook." Then James Earl Cash bagged his head over the Johnny box so hard he naked himself out.

* * *

When James Earl Cash came. To he was resetting on a hospital bed. He felt the new scowls on his head from the surgery but since they got sewn up with Microsoft silk it didn't hurt.

James Earl Cash looked around when he was a figure come out of the dark. At first he thought it was a ultra flexible mirror when he saw the bald grumpy face with a little beard but then he saw the fancied leather jacket that he could nectar afford that he was wearing.

"Who are you? Ashed James Earl Cash."

"I'm your Grandma! That's why I'm do ugly!"

And so James Earl Cash new from his traditional biker humeri that it was Johnny Klein the famous biker. Expert it was just his personality on a Hickman Bridge.

"Okay so if your in my brain you know I needed to get revenge and stop the Director, right?"

"Yeah I now that. But do you know that? Because if you now that why are you lying around and not killing deadbeats?"

Then Dr. White. Came in. "Hi James Earl Cask. Hi Johnny. It sounds like the option worked."

"Yeah whatever bitch. Said Johnny excuse no one but James Earl Cash cold her him no no one would be offended. I'm don working with the government. Go pant drugs on liberal activities. It's the only way you ever stymie the economy anywhere!"

"I'm gonna to discharged you papers. In the meanwhile you have a visor."

James Earl Cash suit up on the bed hoping that it was the Jurist. Some people wold think that was because he cared for her but he new he was a cold killer and she was jest the person he hated lest in the world. At least thats what he thought.

Instance op a Frankenstein in a red mini suit, howsoever, she aw a guy in a SWAT outlet. Hes bulletproof vest was a black as the spot in his heart he hated James Earl Cash in and his eyes wear hidden by a Surplus Cerberus Helmet he bought so he could pretense he was Hunk from Residual Evil.

Butt even thought he glared at James Earl Cash with goggles as red as Satan skin and all that otter stuff I mentioned earlier in the chapter his voice was soft and possessive so James Earl Cash wasn't scared. "Recuse me for distributing you in this venerable state James Earl Cash but I have a governmental warren for your execution. Would you mine waiting while I prepare a lethal infection?"

"I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! Shouted James Earl Cosh. Then he smashed the operational table's light over the Swatter's helmet, ruing it's value as a collectible.


End file.
